


Моя подушка — твоя футболка

by Amayemon



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [4]
Category: Castle (TV 2009)
Genre: F/M, Romance, WTF Chaos and Balance 2021, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amayemon/pseuds/Amayemon
Summary: Кейт ушла, оставив ему лишь воспоминания и футболку, которую разменяла на его рубашку.
Relationships: Kate Beckett/Richard Castle
Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960567
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Chaos and Balance 2021, Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Моя подушка — твоя футболка

**Author's Note:**

> Дополнение к серии 8х05.
> 
> бета [Kaellig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig)

Беккет сидела на кровати и с опаской смотрела на серую рубашку, которая была аккуратно сложена рядом с подушкой. Как же это больно. И совсем чуть-чуть иронично. Она вынуждена врать Каслу, чтобы спасти их брак. Не только брак, но и жизнь — самого Рика и его семьи. Они расстались не больше недели назад, но Кейт уже чувствовала, как ей не хватало утреннего кофе, дурацких идей и, конечно, Касла. Порой раздражающего, сующего нос не в свои дела, но неизменно находящегося рядом с ней. 

И она снова его оттолкнула, оставив на прощание лишь футболку.

Кейт усмехнулась и медленно протянула руку к рубашке. Поднесла ее к лицу и закусила губу. «Вообще-то, это ограбление, детектив Кэтрин Беккет... вернее, капитан», — пронесся в голове смеющийся голос. Глаза моментально увлажнились, когда она вновь почувствовала знакомый запах — кофе, блинчиков и чего-то... сладковатого, присущего только Каслу. Единственное, что она могла сейчас почувствовать, — это его запах, а рубашка — все, к чему могла прикоснуться. Она сама приняла решение покинуть Рика, но, кажется, так и не смогла с ним смириться. 

Она сделала еще один глубокий вдох.

Это все ради Касла. Локсат — не просто плохой парень, который перестанет быть опасным, если его поймать. Это человек, который считает себя выше закона, выше правительства, выше всего, что можно представить. Его люди без проблем избавились от команды подготовленных агентов ФБР. Как долго продержался бы Касл? Беккет вдруг вспомнила все ситуации, из которых они с Риком успешно выбирались. Она ухмыльнулась, прячась в его рубашке. Что ж, пожалуй, времени им потребовалось бы больше, чем можно предположить. И все же, если она хотела, чтобы Рик продолжал жить, его нельзя впутывать в это. 

Беккет упала на подушку, не выпуская рубашку из рук. Она смотрела в потолок, вдыхала запах Рика и пыталась представить, что он сейчас рядом. Он смеется, отпускает очередную шутку и прикасается к ее щеке. Так трепетно, как умеет только он. Она улыбается ему в ответ и подается вперед за очередным поцелуем.

— Беккет! — Ее хрупкая фантазия тут же разбилась о реальность. — Есть зацепка, — прокричал Викрам из соседней комнаты.

Касл лежал в кровати, глядя в потолок. В руках он сжимал ее футболку. Кейт оставила ему не просто напоминание, а надежду на то, что она вернется. И все же... Ричард решительно ничего не понимал. Что он мог сделать не так за такой короткий срок? Неужели он успел наскучить ей? Нет, это слишком абсурдно. Тогда почему же она вновь закрывалась от него? Зачем? Ответ, который пришел ему в голову, был несколько болезненным.

Это ее натура. Это Кейт Беккет.

Ричард в очередной раз вдохнул аромат, оставшийся на футболке. Вишня, кофе и что-то кислое. Можно было подумать, что это порох, но откуда ему взяться на домашней футболке? Он подавленно улыбнулся. Это был запах, который принадлежал только Кейт. Его Кейт, которая почему-то решила уйти. Он обязан вернуть ее, но как? Касл испробовал уже не один способ, а она оставалась непреклонной. Но так ли это? Рик не был идиотом, он видел в ее глазах смятение, видел, что ей не легче, чем ему. Так зачем же она продолжала страдать? Ради чего? Касл перевернулся на бок и подмял футболку под голову.

Аромат Беккет окутал его. Так засыпать было проще.

Он обязательно скажет ей, что это ограбление, что его ограбила сама капитан двенадцатого участка и что он требует возмещения ущерба. Правда в том, что рубашка — меньшее, что она украла у него, но за сердце претензий у него не было. Касл прикрыл глаза и провалился в тревожный сон. Беккет уходила, раз за разом, за ней захлопывалась дверь, а у него не хватало сил последовать за ней. Почему?! Рик словно был скован цепями, потому что по-другому он не мог объяснить свое бездействие. Он смотрел ей вслед, ощущал шлейф ее парфюма, но не мог шевельнуться. Когда напряжение вновь достигло пика, Касл встрепенулся и открыл глаза. Под головой лежала смятая футболка, а прямо под носом неизменно витал аромат Кейт.

— Черт, — вздохнул он, сжимая футболку в руках.

*** 

— Хорошо, что ты вернулась, — тихо произнес Касл. Он сам не заметил, как бессознательно схватился за ее футболку, сев на кровати. За последние несколько недель это стало ритуалом. Каждый раз перед сном он брал ее, втягивал родной аромат и засыпал, окутанный им.

Беккет стояла в дверях спальни, привалившись к дверному косяку. Они уже успели многое обсудить за те часы, что провели вместе после воссоединения. Темы сменяли одна другую, их взгляды не отрывались друг от друга, а губы время от времени сливались в поцелуе. Они скучали. И теперь разлука была позади. Эйфория от встречи медленно угасала, и они начали готовиться ко сну. Кейт улыбнулась:

— Согласна. — Она сощурилась, вглядываясь в полумрак комнаты: — Это моя футболка?

— Ага, та, которую ты мне оставила вместо себя, — с легким укором ответил Рик.

— Извини, — хмыкнула она.

— Вообще-то, ты меня обокрала.

— Я знала, что ты это скажешь! — закатив глаза, поддельно раздраженно цокнула Кейт и, пройдя вглубь комнаты, села на кровать рядом с Риком. Она выудила из сумки серую рубашку и протянула ему. — Не украла, а взяла случайно в спешке, — хитро улыбнувшись, объяснила она.

— Ну-ну, — не поверил Рик, — я, кстати, спал с твоей футболкой. Хотел использовать как наволочку, но передумал.

— Я тоже, — тихо ответила Беккет, закусывая губу, чтобы спрятать улыбку.

— Что? Я не ослышался? 

— Ослышался, — хмыкнула Кейт. — Я сказала, что это жутко.

— Если еще раз соберешься уйти, то я требую больше одежды. Из этой футболки уже весь аромат выветрился, — почти серьезно заявил Рик, положив руку на талию Кейт.

— Обязательно.

Беккет поцеловала его, проведя ладонью по щеке и зарывшись пятерней в его волосах. Как же ей его не хватало. Как она только могла оставить его? Всегда можно найти другой путь. Поцелуй длился словно вечность, но к сожалению, людям порой нужно дышать. Касл нехотя отстранился, сделал глубокий вдох и на выдохе произнес:

— Но я бы не хотел, чтобы ты уходила.

— Я не уйду. Больше никогда.


End file.
